Own it up like true moms would
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Extended ending scene set after "House Moms". Paige and Frankie now have to explain the whole thing to Grandma Schotz. Except Zane and Rodney themselves have to own it up too for the whole incident...


**So the last scene of "House Moms" involved the Duckworth sisters and Bernie, but I wondered how that whole "To be explained the next day" thing went, so I decided to make an extra scene just to close the A-plot of the episode.**

**So yeah, I don't own Bizaardvark, but I do love the 3rd season so far.  
**  
That night, in a desperate attempt to not come off as the "house moms" of the Vuuugle House, Paige and Frankie attempted to throw a big party in the attempts to not be seen as moms to Zane and Rodney. However it all came down flat the moment Grandma Schotz caught them right handed. Of course, the girls end up owning their mistake, but the punishment still has to be dealt regarding a failed plan the girls concocted.

The next morning, Grandma Schotz called on Paige and Frankie, on how the punishment will be handled.

"OK, I said that we would talk about this in the morning. Now tell me, why'd you do this?"

Paige answered, "To be fair, we ended up in a state of panic."

"Over what?"

"We panicked and ended up having a dilemma of our own. That being the part where we tried not to end up being the moms of the house."

"Why would you have that kind of problem?"

Frankie then continued, "Ever since Zane and Rodney called us the moms of the house we ended up trying to fight our mom instincts by throwing a wild party in the Vuuugle house just to prove to the two boys that we're more like the older sisters of the house. Turns out it was more destructive to our psyche because we cannot fight our mom instincts."

"I see."

"So whatever punishment you have for both me and Paige, we'll accept it. We have gotten this far so we deserve it."

"Well then girls, you did own it up to the responsibility of the whole thing, as well as being mature about it, but I am amused you inadvertently invited actual moms to the party, only to have them leave."

"Wait- how'd you know that?"

"Horse Face Guy told me that, Paige."

"Oh... that would make more sense... but I never thought he can even snitch. Kinda."

"Well then, I'm sorry to say this, but you two are-"

Suddenly, Zane and Rodney rushed towards them to stop Grandma Schotz from bringing the punishment.

"Grandma Schotz, don't punish them, punish us!"

"Yeah Grandma Schotz! we are responsible for them making them do that whole party!"

"OK Zane, Rodney, you know that did it, but why are you defending them?"

Zane said, "Well we did this to them. We said that night that they were like the moms of the house, and then that night we woke them up because we were noisy and from that point on we really messed up their thoughts just because we thought they were the moms of the house and not you."

"Wait- I was supposed to the mom of the house Zane?"

Rodney added, "No- Paige said so. Boy were we both wrong."

"I see. Well in that case, Zane, Rodney, you two are grounded for a week. No video games, no TV, no internet use. Sorry you two, but you did a lot of damage to their heads."

Zane and Rodney sighed and said in unison, "We're sorry."

"As for you two, Paige and Frankie, you'll be doing chores all week. No one but you four will have to do this, and no one is allowed to help you four. You started it, now you must end this too."

Paige then said, "We'll accept it. If it meant that me and Frankie's consciousness about the whole thing will make us feel better about it, we'll do what it takes."

Zane then said, "Um Paige, I don't remember we have to do chores too."

"Well Zane, we're all guilty of this, so we're all in this together."

Frankie added, "To be fair, no one here really got off easily. Let's just get things done."

The next day, the four of them were cleaning up the whole place. Paige and Zane were doing dishes while Frankie and Rodney were cleaning up the dining room.

"Well, at least this dilemma is over for me and Frankie."

"Sorry we got you in this trouble Paige."

"No worries Zane. We all deserve your fair share of punishment. Even if it means you and Rodney can't do anything fun for the whole week."

"I know. We'll try not to get things worse from now on."

"Thanks Zane."

"Well I'll say this isn't so bad Frankie."

"Yeah Rodney. At least sooner or later we'll be back to out normal lives."

"At least we didn't do anything that would get us in trouble with Liam."

"Good point. Hope he doesn't know and may this be a secret to all."

As they were cleaning the place, Bernie, Amelia and Willow walked by. Amelia asked, "Did we miss anything?"

Rodney answered, "not really. Just doing the chores."

The other three shrugged and went on their way and the other four resumed their work. But at least for Paige, Zane, Frankie and Rodney, That problem is over with. At least for the whole week...


End file.
